i'll be there for you
by seafoamhearts
Summary: friends au / after the events of the finale, kelso finds himself relocating to new york for work - followed by donna, fez, and hyde. when a rain-soaked eric and runaway bride jackie reunite with the rest of the gang after months of separation, we follow the merry misadventures of six 20-something pals as they navigate the pitfalls of work, life and love in 1980s manhattan.
1. don't you (forget about me)

Central Perk was aloft with the usual Thursday afternoon chatter, New Yorkers loudly commentating, chewing gum, and drinking coffee at the same time - but perhaps none were more indignant then the long-limbed redhead on the couch, surrounded by her best friends from childhood - a stocky man with brown hair and a silver ring on his left finger sat to her right, his chair turned and his hands on the back of it, a short but now fairly muscular figure with both a suit and a foreign accent to her left of her, and a curly-haired character with sunglasses and a neat blazer over a Jimi Hendrix t-shirt perched on the arm of the sofa.

"There's nothing to tell! He's just some guy I work with!" Donna exclaimed sipping her coffee and bouncing her knee. Fez raised his eyebrows suggestively and snorted.

"C'mon, you're going out with the guy! There's gotta be something wrong with him!" Kelso replied dramatically, chomping his gum.

"So does he have a hump? A hump and a hairpiece?" Hyde asked, smirking and bumping fists with a laughing Fez. She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, does he eat chalk?" Fez said suddenly. The group stared. "What? I don't want her to go through what I went through with Carly - eugh." He frowned. Hyde patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. Donna set her cup on the table and furrowed her brow.

"Okay, everybody relax. This is not even a date. It's just two people going out to dinner and..not having sex."

"Sounds like a date to me." Hyde muttered. Kelso shifted uncomfortably in his seat and moved to the cozy armchair beside Hyde.

"Whatever. Who wants to hear a real story?" He sparked a cheesy grin. "About a dream I had." Hyde threw a pillow at him. "Hey! Alright, so I'm back in high school, I'm standing in the middle of the cafeteria, and I realize, I am totally naked."

"So what? I've had that dream?" Fez shrugged.

"Then I look down, and I realize, there's a phone... _there_."

Donna sniggered. "Sounds about right."

"All of a sudden," He continued. "the phone starts to ring. And it turns out it's my mother, which is very weird, because- _she never calls me!_ " Kelso threw his arms up in the air. Hyde shook his head.

The sound of rain became more apparent as the doors open and closed once more, a navy-clad figure with an umbrella miserably stumbled into the cafe. Donna's chest pounded sharply for a moment.

"Hi." Eric half-whispered, staring at the fireplace.

"This guy says hello, I wanna kill myself." Kelso muttered. Donna elbowed him.

"You okay, Eric?" She asked. "We haven't seen you in a while." Hyde furrowed his brow, sensing a slight tension.

"I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck..." Eric moaned, plopping down next to Hyde and Fez.

"Cookie?" Fez asked.

"And yeah, I just uh, I've been hanging upstate for a few months. Because of- " He winced.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Carol moved her stuff out today."

"Ohhh." Kelso grimaced. _Who_? He mouthed at Donna. She shrugged.

"So this Carol works upstate?" Donna asked. Eric winced, harder.

"Coffee?" Fez offered, slurping his third cup.

"I'll be fine, alright? Really, everyone. I hope she'll be very happy."

"No you don't." Hyde corrected.

"No I don't, to hell with her, she left me!" Eric huffed. Donna raised an eyebrow.

"And you never knew she was a lesbian..." Fez asked. She coughed on her drink. "Missed opportunity." He tutted.

"No! Okay?! Why does everyone keep fixating on that? She didn't know, how should I know?" His voice grew louder.

"Want a megaphone, Eric? I don't think Coney Island heard you." Donna quipped. Eric turned and rested his head on the velvet couch, rolling his eyes. "Coffee?" He took it, somewhat awkwardly and spilling just a little on Fez before anyone noticed.

"Alright Foreman, look." Hyde pursed his lips. "You're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is?"

"What?"

"Strip joint! C'mon, you're single! Have some hormones!"

"Ugh." Eric rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, look at him. He couldn't have hormones if he tried." Kelso bumped his shoulder.

"I don't want to be single, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be in a relationship, one that's going somewhere, you know? Somewhere with a future. Married, even, someday." He moaned. Hyde sighed and shook his head. Donna danced her fingers on the sofa uncomfortably, when all of a sudden - the doors burst open once more. A brown-haired bride, soaking wet, doe-eyes wide with panic.

"And I just want a million dollars!" Fez gestured dramatically. The bride turned around. Hyde's face went pale.

"Oh my God - _Jackie?_ " Kelso half-yelled. Donna bounced out of her seat.

"Oh my God, Donna! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!" Jackie half-laughed, half-sobbed, and launched herself into the tall woman's arms. Donna glanced at the rest of the group and led her toward the couch.

"Jackie? Is that you?" Fez asked. "Coming back for more, ah? Well I suppose you could've given a call first, but given the-"

"Shut up, Fez." Donna demanded. Jackie had spare traces of mascara running down her cheeks, but forced a wild grin.

"Michael!" She opened her arms. Kelso embraced her, grinning. "Ohmygod, I am so glad to see you? How's your..not-fat little girl?" Jackie asked.

"Amazing! She's three, and she can walk!" He exclaimed. Donna raised an eyebrow. "What, I couldn't at her age." He defended.

"Hey." Eric exclaimed, snapping out of his misery momentarily."Long time, no see!" He fumbled and reach to hug her in her enormous gown.

She turned to face Hyde. "Hey, Steven!" Her voice grew higher and she stumbled as Eric's umbrella opened before she could reach him. Hyde pressed his lips together and grinned at her before sitting back down awkwardly. Eric patted him on the back. Jackie slumped in the middle of the couch silently.

"So you wanna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?" Donna prompted. She sighed.

"Oh God... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, admiring them you know? And I was looking at, like, this gravy boat. This really _gorgeous_ Lamauge gravy boat. When all of a sudden. I realized that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Barry!" She exclaimed. "And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much Barry looks like _Mr. Potato Head_." Jackie made a face. "You know,I mean, he always looked _familiar,_ but... Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I started wondering 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?'." Hyde raised an eyebrow. "So anyway I just didn't know where to go, and I know-" She gestured at all of them. "that we've drifted apart all these years, but you guys were the only people I knew who lived here in the city." Jackie sniffed. Fez put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who weren't invited to the wedding."Hyde remarked dryly.

"Ooh, I was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue..." Jackie groaned, putting her face in her hands.

* * *

Donna's apartment was quite spacious for the rent fee - then again, she'd inherited it from her mother, who had moved for a couple months there on a whim when her actor-boyfriend tried Broadway once instead of pilot season. It was blue, which contrasted with her hair, but she didn't mind. The couches were comfy and stylish enough, with the help of Kelso's lifting muscles and Fez's eye for interior decorating. Some Zeppelin postings, a gifted to her by Hyde, hung amongst various photographs from her childhood. The gang slouched in the living room, Eric laying miserably on the armchair with Donna sneaking worried glances at him during the commercial breaks. Hyde stared straight ahead and tried to ignore Jackie's yabbering on the phone in the kitchen.

"Daddy, I just... I can't marry him! I'm sorry. I just don't love him. Well, it matters to me!"

He shifted. "I thought she got emancipated when she was seventeen."

Donna shrugged. "They're speaking now. How else could she have paid for the wedding?" Eric groaned. Kelso kicked him.

"Look at her. It's like she's gone backwards or something." Donna whispered.

"Haven't we all?" Kelso kicked Eric again.

"Come on Daddy, listen to me!" Jackie demanded and stomped her foot. "All of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a shoe! You're shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'." The gang turned. Hyde nonchalantly went for a soda, ducking from her flailing arms. "And today I just stopped and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse, y'know? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Daddy!"

"You can see where he'd have trouble." Hyde quipped quickly.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Look Daddy, it's my life. Well maybe I'll just stay here with Donna." They shifted their gaze toward her expectantly.

"Well, I guess we've established who's staying here with Donna!" She smiled sarcastically.

"Well, maybe that's _my_ decision." Jackie snapped. "Well, maybe I don't _need_ your money. Wait! Wait, I said maybe!"

* * *

Jackie heaved, breathing deeply into a paper bag. Donna tried to calm her down while Kelso rubbed her shoulders, Fez and Hyde picking at snacks on the dining table.

"Just breathe, breathe.. that's it. Just try to think of nice calm things..." She pleaded, Jackie on the verge of tears. "You've done this before!"

" _I know_..." She whined.

"Raindrops on roses and rabbits and kittens," Kelso started, wildly off-key. Hyde turned around, annoyed. "..bluebells and sleighbells and- something with mittens... La la la la..."

"I'm all better now." Jackie snapped.

"What, Betsy loves that!" He defended and started toward the kitchen.

Okay, look, this is probably for the best, y'know? Independence. Taking control of your life." Donna insisted, pushing back her hair.

Fez opened a pack of chips and sat next to them. "And hey, you need anything, you can always come to Fez." He grinned. "Me and Hyde live across the hall. And he's away a lot." Jackie gaped.

"Fez, stop hitting on her! It's over! And it's her wedding day!" Donna smacked his shoulder.

"What, like there's a rule or something?" He demanded. From the kitchen, Kelso and Hyde sniggered. Eric, slightly cheered up by Jackie's far worse plight, answered the buzzer.

"Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound." He exclaimed.

" _It's, uh, it's Paul_."

Donna's head whipped around. "Buzz him in!"

"Who's Paul?" Eric asked.

"Paul the Wine Guy, Paul?" Hyde popped a grape into his mouth. "He finally asked you out?"

Jackie grimaced. "Paul's an ugly guy's name."

"Wait, Jackie - I can cancel." Donna offered sympathetically.

"What? No, go, but I wanna hear about it later!" She demanded. "You can leave me here with...them." Kelso licked the yogurt of the flimsy plastic lid. Jackie shuddered.

"Eric? Uh, you gonna be, alright?" Donna asked hesitantly.

"Uh, not really -" He choked.

"What?"

"No, go on! It's, uh, Paul the Wine Guy!" Eric half grinned. Donna swung open the door, revealing Paul - a tall, handsome, and apparent wine guy.

"Hey, Paul! This is..." She gestured to the room. "Everybody." Jackie waved from the living room in her wedding dress. "Everybody, this is Paul."

"Nice to meet you." He met Donna's gaze.

"Give me two minutes." She showed him out the door. Jackie took a soda from Kelso and sat herself at the table.

"So, Jackie, what are you doing tonight?" Eric asked, bemused. She stared at him.

"Well, I was kinda supposed to be headed for Aruba on my honeymoon, so nothing!" Jackie snapped.

"Right, you're not even getting your honeymoon!" Eric moaned. Hyde raised an eyebrow. "God.. No, no, although, Aruba, this time of year... talk about your...big lizards..." Jackie scoffed. "Anyway, if you don't feel like being alone tonight, Kelso and Hyde are coming over to help put together my new furniture."

"Yes, and we're, uh, very excited about it." Hyde took a swing of Pepsi.

"Well actually thanks, but I think I'm just gonna hang out here tonight." She shrugged.

"Alright." Kelso clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Fez, you wanna help?"

"I wish I could but..." He chewed his candy bar. "I don't want to."

* * *

Eric's new apartment was well-sized, while decorating with an unfortunate yellow color and void of any furniture. He squatted and squinted at the instructions. "I'm supposed to attach a brackety thing to the side things, using a bunch of these little whim guys. I have no brackety thing, I see no whim guys whatsoever and- I cannot feel my legs."

"What's this?" Kelso gestured at a piece.

"No idea." Hyde replied. They jumped up. "Done with the bookcase!"

"All finished." He exclaimed. Kelso picked up a can. "Hey...isn't this _Jackie's_ favorite beer?" He enunciated. Hyde grimaced.

"What? I mean seriously what happened? It's like she graduated and we never saw her again, until, like, today." Kelso huffed.

"Well, she also dumped Fez." Eric suggested.

"Wait, that happened?" Kelso furrowed his brow.

"Maybe she went through the whole group and got bored." Hyde suggested, not meeting their gaze.

"Hey, what about-" Eric began.

"Oh c'mon, you don't count, you and Donna were practically had a marriage."

"A planned wedding anyway." Kelso muttered. He slouched.

"Yeah, well that didn't work out. And neither did this one."

Hyde belched. "Foreman, let me ask you a question. The upstate chick, she got the furniture, the stereo, the good TV- what did you get?"

"You guys."

"You got screwed.

" _Yep_."

* * *

"Oh my God!" The restaurant, Paul's restaurant, was gorgeous and packed with people. A bit fancy for her comfort, but the food was amazing. Donna plucked at her pasta, her Midwestern accent thickening in exclamation.

"I know, I know, I'm such an idiot. I guess I should have caught on when she started going to the dentist four and five times a week. I mean, how clean can teeth get?" Paul shrugged.

"My... friend's going through that right now, he's such a mess. How did you get through it?" She pursed her lips.

"Well, you might try accidentally breaking something valuable of hers, say her-"

"-leg?"

"That's one way! Me, I- I went for the watch."

"You actually broke her watch?" Donna grinned, trying to forget about the promise ring in her dresser, unbroken.

* * *

"You know," Eric began. "What if there's only one woman, for anybody? And I never find her. I never find her, and _Kelso_ does?" He marveled.

Kelso smirked. Hyde shook his head. "What are you talking about, Foreman? That's like saying there's only one flavour of ice cream for you. Lemme tell you something. There's lots of flavours out there. There's Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough, and Bing! Cherry Vanilla. You could get 'em with Jimmies, or nuts, or whipped cream! This is the best thing that ever happened to you! Welcome back to the world, man! Grab a spoon!"

"I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny." He responded.

"Stay the hell out of my freezer." Kelso retorted and clutched his beer protectively.

"C'mon man." Eric recoiled. "The hell happened to you?" He demanded. "It's like talking to a Hyde that never graduated high school. Jeez. What happened while I was gone?"

Hyde twisted his mouth. "A lot, man. Hey, you're the one who chose to stay behind. _Without_ Donna."

"Until my dad pushed me out. And I met Carol." He sipped his beer. "She ended up moving here by chance. _Then_ upstate. "

Kelso smirked. "Yeah, I mean...Look at you guys. Single, drinking beer, complaining about your parents. You know, who ever thought me and Fez would be the most successful? I mean, he's got a business, I've got a wife, and kids.."

"One kid. And I barely trust you with that one." Eric quipped.

"Seriously. What's with you and Donna? And _you_ and Jackie? You made a face when she came in Hyde, like this - " He contorted his features. "That's the face Betsy used you make when she-"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Ever since she walked out on me, I, uh..." Paul swallowed nervously and picked at his pasta.

"What?... What, you wanna spell it out with noodles?" Donna laughed.

"No, it's, it's more of a fifth date kinda revelation."

She raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Oh, so there is gonna be a fifth date?"

"Well, ever-ev-... ever since she left me, um, I haven't been able to, uh, perform. ...sexually."

Donna spit out her drink.

* * *

"No, but seriously man."

"Cut it out, Kelso."

"No, I wanna know too!" Eric complained. "Jackie walked out on her wedding in a designer petticoat dress and is screaming at her rich daddy for not understanding her. You're bitching like an angry teenager who never left my basement. It's like you both reverted back to your old selves."

"Yeah, says the guy who's girlfriend's a _lesbian._ "

"Hey, you know who my other girlfriend was, though? _Donna!_ " He snapped.

"Yeah, speaking of that. What's up with you and _her_ man?"

"Lay off me, asshole."

"Hey-" Hyde punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" They started wrestling with each other, Eric losing but no less determined.

"HEY!" Kelso yelled. "You know what would make us feel better?"

* * *

Eric flailed as he laughed, and laughed, and laughed, for a solid five minutes, back against the newly-reassembled furniture.

"Foreman. FOREMAN." Hyde smacked him on the head. "Get it together man. You're gonna break the bookcase."

"I really, really shouldn't be doing this." Kelso giggled. "I mean, really."

"Yeah, dude. Brooke's gonna murder you. Now who's gonna have their intestines all up in a twist, huh?"

"Shut up about your insides before I rearrange them, Foreman. Kelso, you can sleep at my place tonight."

"Thanks, man. Yeah, I love her, but she's so uptight about, you know, everything - like last week, she wouldn't even let me finish my seventh beer."

"Seventh, man? Jeez. You'd think we were still in high school. Speaking of which-"

"I'm not talking."

"Technically, you are talking. To all of us. Right Now. _Chhhhh,_ that's so _funny_ \- "

"So. Donna and I get back together. Then she gets this internship in the city and wants to go even though I'm still getting my state teaching license. The long-distance thing didn't work out. Next."

"I'm not talking."

" _Chhhhh_..."

"Yeah, yeah, anyways. Tell us about the pretty girl, Steven. Come on. I shared mine."

"It's nothing. I haven't spoken to her since I left town. Heard she got engaged to some rich deadbeat orthodontist from Kenosha. Just where I thought she would end up."

"C'mon, man. Jackie wasn't like that when you two were together."

"He's right. Especially one that looks like Mr. Potatohead."

"Maybe she got back with her family again. I dunno. It's none of my business."

"Huh. Maybe that's what happens when you eventually lose touch with the people that really know you."

"Wow." Eric, Hyde, and Kelso paused, then burst out laughing into the smoke-filled apartment, sounds carrying throughout the building.

* * *

"Isn't this amazing?" Jackie exclaimed, wearing sweatpants, no makeup and her hair held in place by a butterfly clip, but attempting to grin all the same. A pot of coffee dangled from her hand. "I mean, I have never made coffee before in my entire life."

"That is amazing." A red-eyed Eric tipped his mug, his words slightly slurred together.

"Congrats!" Fez exclaimed before taking a sip - then promptly spitting it back into his mug. Eric discreetly poured the liquids into the plant coffer.

"Morning!" Donna exclaimed, coming out of her room and brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"Morning." Paul echoed from behind her. Hyde raised his eyebrows.

"Morning, Paul." He nodded.

"Hello, Paul." Jackie grinned.

"Paul, was it?" Eric quipped sarcastically.

They walked to the door "Thank you, so much." Paul said gently.

"We'll talk later."

"Yeah." She kissed him and he walked out the door."

"That wasn't a real date?! What the hell do you do on a real date?" Kelso inquired.

"Shut up, and put my custard back."

Hyde stood up and tugged at his cuff sleeves. "All right, kids, I gotta get to work. If I don't input those numbers,... it doesn't make much of a difference..."

"You still work for your dad?" Jackie listed her head to one side.

"Yeah. At their office in Manhattan. But on the bright side, I'll never get fired no matter what I pull." He grinned.

"And Donna's a writer for the Times. So, like, you guys all have jobs?" She faced Donna.

"Yeah, we all have jobs. See, that's how we buy stuff." Jackie scowled.

"I work at Hershey's Headquarters in advertising. I have truly reached the American dream - with a lifetime supply of candy bars!" Fez declared. She giggled.

"I'm a security guard at Rockerfeller. Someone's gotta provide for the family." Kelso leaned back in his chair. Eric frowned.

"Doesn't Brooke for work for the Met?"

"Yeah, well does she get to carry a gun?" His hands went to his holster.

"Get that thing away from me!"

* * *

The office was slow that day, the city apparently having nothing to offer but a string of hot-dog stand arsons covered by the Queens reporters. Donna's desk was cluttered, and had a few photos of her friends, family, and cat. She rearranged her notes while Frannie entered her cubicle with a cup off coffee, grinning.

"Hey Donna!"

"Hey!" She put her notes down and grinned. "How was Florida?"

Frannie paused. "You had sex, didn't you?"

"How do you do that?" She laughed.

"So? Who?"

"You know Paul?" Donna smiled.

"Paul the Wine Guy? Yeah, I know Paul." Frannie scoffed.

"You mean," She furrowed a brow. "You know Paul, like I know Paul?"

"Are you kidding? I take credit for Paul. Y'know before me, there was no snap in his turtle for _two years._ "

* * *

"Of course it was a line!" Hyde said, signaling the waitress.

" _Why?!_ Why? Why, why would anybody do something like that?" Donna cried, tugging angrily at the pillows.

"I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than 'to get you into bed'." Eric retorted. Donna shot him a look.

"What would you know about lines, anyway? You've dated like, two girls?"

"Hey! Three if you include Big Rhonda. She was the best I've ever had." She snorted and smacked him with a newspaper. He grinned at her, for the first time in months. Their gaze held for a second as Donna's smile faltered.

Kelso paused, then sniggered. "I can't _believe_ you didn't know it was a line!" Donna punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! JV wrestling, man!"

The doors busted open and Jackie burst in, carrying ten percent of her weight in shopping bags. "Hey! Guess what?"

"You got a job?" Donna piped hopefully.

"Are you kidding? I'm trained for _nothing_! I was laughed out of twelve interviews today." Jackie plopped down on the couch and dumped her bags next to Kelso.

"And yet you're surprisingly upbeat." Eric observed.

"You would be too if you found John and David boots on sale, fifty percent off! They're my new _'I don't need a job, I don't need my parents, I've got great boots_ ' boots!" Donna gaped at her.

"How'd you pay for them?" Hyde spoke up.

"Uh, credit card." She mumbled.

"And who pays for that?" Fez pressed.

"Um... my... father."

* * *

"C'mon, you can't live off your parents your whole life." Donna rubbed her back, the group staring at the literal cards on the table in front of Jackie.

"I know that. That's why I was getting married." Jackie pouted. Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause you'd be an _amazing_ trophy wife."

"Shut _up_ , Steven. " She swung around.

"Hey! No fighting!" Fez demanded. "Or _I_ get all the credit cards."

"You ready?" Kelso asked.

"I don't think so."

"C'mon, cut. Cut, cut, cut,..." Jackie breathed deep, braced herself, and sliced them to pieces before she even had time to think.

"Yes!" They all cried, thumping her on the back.

Donna hugged her and patted her hair. "Welcome to the real world! It sucks. You're gonna love it!"

* * *

Eric was sprawled out miserably next to a curled-up Jackie, half asleep against the pillows. The end credits rolled as Donna yawned and rose from her armchair, clothed in pajamas. "Well, that's it." She turned off the program. "You wanna crash on the couch, Eric?"

"Nah, gotta go home sometime." He nodded and stood up, stretching.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." He half-smiled again, catching her look of concern only briefly before it was replaced with a casual stare.

"Hey, Donna!" Jackie exclaimed, albeit sleepily. "Look what I found on the floor." She held aloft a silver trinket, and Donna smirked.

"Yeah, that's Paul's watch. Give it here." Donna dropped it on the carpet and stomped on it, causing Jackie to laugh and Eric to jump.

"Well, goodnight everybody." Jackie murmured, still clutching her pillows as she stumbled into her new room.

"Goodnight." They echoed. Eric made a grab for the last chocolate chip cookie, accidentally seizing one of Donna's fingers as they aimed for the same thing.

"Sorry!"

"No no no, go."

"No, you have it, really, I don't want it." Donna pleaded.

"Split it?" Eric offered.

"Okay." He cut it into two even pieces and handed one to her, grinning softly.

"So." Donna mused.

"So." Eric chewed his cookie.

"You like the city?"

"Yeah. It's...different." He stared out the window. "Good different. A lot louder, more vibrant."

"Yeah. Um - " She cleared her throat. "You still would've liked it if you'd moved here with me? Or-" Donna inspected her nails, a bitter feeling overtaking her.

"Donna, it...it wasn't the right time." Eric swallowed his emotion, a headache coming on. "I'm sorry."

"For not moving? Or not calling me when you did?"

"I was with Carol! And you, you have - _Paul the wine guy_ -"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to move out here?" She stood up. "I was alone until those - _stooges_ showed up! My best friends!"

"Didn't Kelso already live here?"

"Alone with _Kelso_!"

"Fine!"

"Fine." They both huffed and sat down. Donna rubbed her neck with her hands. "I'm sorry, Eric. I just, haven't been able to get it out yet. I'm fine."

"It's fine. I''m sorry. I'll just - I'll go." He sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket. Donna headed toward her room slowly, a deep frown etched in her face. As he walked towards the door, a line of pictures nailed to the wall caught his eye. One of Donna's graduation, her family, one of Betsy and Jackie, then - a framed photo of them. Seventeen, carefree, leaning against the Vista Cruiser. "Hey."

She paused. "Hey." He gave a small, but full smile.

"Nice picture."

"Yeah." Donna grinned. "Kitty gave me that."

"Yeah I'm - sorry, Donna."

"Yeah."

"We're okay?"

"Always."

"Okay." Eric's smile grew wider. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Goodnight." Donna smirked.

"Goodnight." He stole one last look at her and winked before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Donna slumped on the couch at Central Perk next to Hyde, who fingered at his empty mug. Kelso gestured at his bills wildly. "I can't believe what I'm hearing here..."

" _I can't believe what I'm hearing here._ " Fez sang under his breath, flipping through the newspaper.

"What?" Donna shook her head. "I-I said you had a-"

" _What I said.._ "

"Would you stop!" She snapped. Fez looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, was I doing that again?"

"Yes." The group chorused.

"Hey." Jackie walked up to the group, apron-clad, in minimal makeup with a pencil stuck in her ponytail. "Anybody want more coffee?" She muttered.

"Did you make it, or are you just serving it?" Hyde grunted.

"Just serving."

"Sure." He stuck out his mug. Jackie made a face at him.

"Kids," Kelso paused. "New dream... _I'm in Las Vegas. I'm Liza Minelli..."_

* * *

 _introductory note:_ **hi! thanks so much for reading. obviously, this is a crossover/au piece inserting the characters and canon of** _that 70s show_ **into the** _friends_ **sitcom. my updates can be sporadic, but i invested in this plot and intend to follow it through. i do have a grand plan for this story; i probably won't do every single episode and i will revise/shift the overall storylines and dialogue a bit to fit the characters and eventual endgame. this fic is somewhat of a 'fix it' set post s8, nothing about the characters have changed, but keep in mind i have not watched season 8 so some post canon accuracies might be inconsistent. i apologize. how many episodes i end up tracing, any chapters outside of the** _friends_ **canon i might write, and the length of this story are all up to you! please give me your feedback/criticism and any suggestions/preferences for where you'd like to see them go or how you think they could fit into future storylines. writing fanfiction for me is somewhat collaborative between the author and the audience, and my main purpose is to serve unsatisfied fans using one of my other favorite sitcoms as a vehicle. a few things to note: carol will not have a baby, kelso and brooke are married, and the endgame couples will most likely make their relationships sooner then the show made them. thank you so much!**


	2. hammer to fall

Jackie blew a bubble with her gum as she wiped down the counter and returned (against her manager's wishes) to the couch where her friends all sat, perching herself on a nearby stool uncomfortably. Donna curled her feet up at the far side of the sofa, squinting at the others.

"What you guys don't understand is, for us, kissing is as important as any part of it." She insisted, sharing a look with Jackie.

"Yeah, right!" Kelso scoffed from his chair before knitting his eyebrows slowly. "Wait...Y'serious?"

Donna shook her head and grinned. "Dude, what does Brooke do with you?" Kelso looked slightly worried.

"Oh yeah! Everything you need to know is in that first kiss." Jackie affirmed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and reaching for a pastry. Hyde smirked.

"Yeah, I bet you knew how charming Kelso was gonna be after you made out in the girls locker room "

"What?" Eric glanced up from his donut.

"I was trying to take a peak at one of the cheerleaders with their tops off." Kelso groaned. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think, for us," Eric continued. "- kissing is pretty much like an opening act, y'know? I mean it's like the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before David Bowie comes out."

"Yeah, and-and it's not that we don't like the comedian, it's that-that... that's not why we bought the ticket." Kelso stammered.

Hyde shifted next to Donna and took a sip of her coffee. "The problem is, though, after the concert's over, no matter how great the show was, you girls are always looking for the comedian again, y'know? I mean, we're in the car, we're fighting traffic... basically just trying to stay awake.."

"Yeah, well, word of advice." Jackie snapped. "Bring back the comedian. Otherwise next time you're gonna find yourself sitting at home, listening to that album _alone_."

An awkward pause filled the air as he tried to avoid her sharp gaze. Donna exchanged glances with Eric.

"Hey." Kelso asked. "...Are we still talking about sex?"

* * *

 _Three's Company_ blared on the television set in Donna's apartment as she scrubbed at the table anxiously. Hyde lounged on an armchair while Eric and Fez sat on the couch, staring at the screen quizzically.

"Oh, I think this is the one where there's some kind of misunderstanding." Eric quipped.

Fez frowned. "Then I've already seen this one!" He turned off the TV. Hyde tutted and dragged himself up, taking a sip from his glass.

"Are you through with that?" Donna snapped.

"Yeah, I guess the _swallowing_ slowed me down." He retaliated. Donna made a face and returned to scrubbing the kitchen.

"Hey, whose little ball of paper is this?!" She exclaimed. Eric turned around sheepishly.

"Oh, uh, that would be mine. See, I wrote a note to myself, and then I realized I didn't need it, so I balled it up and... " Donna glared daggers into him. " ...now I wish I was dead."

"What is the matter, Donna? Is it your time of month? Here, have a chocolate." Fez pulled a bar out from his jacket pocket and offered it to her.

"No." Donna sighed and turned to Eric. "Our moms are coming for a quick visit."

"Our moms?" Eric stood up. "Wait, as is in, our moms are coming to New York? When?"

"Oh, 6:00. It's ' _girl's trip_ '. There stopping here before Philly. "

" _What_?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"I - Donna! I'm living in a studio. I just broke up with a lesbian. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"That you live in a studio and just broke up with a lesbian." Hyde smirked.

"Whatever. My mom is coming to town. She just got engaged. Again. I haven't seen her in months, Eric, and she's all Californian now. Nothing impresses her except valet parking and those little dogs you can dress up in public. And - " Donna faced the room. " _Everyone_ has to be here, alright? Kitty made it clear on the phone."

"Great. As if I don't already got that at work. I'm a grown man. Jeez." Hyde groaned. Donna lightly smacked the back of his neck.

"Oh, poor little orphan boy, smothered by all the _lo-ove_..."

"Shut up."

"Hey!" Jackie entered the room, panicked and grasping at her fingers. "Has anybody seen my engagement ring?"

"Yes, it is beautiful." Fez assured her.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, reaching in between the couch cushions and shoving Eric and Fez onto their feet. "Oh, like I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough, having to give it back to him... 'Hi Barry! Remember me? I'm the beautiful girl in the veil who stomped on your heart in front of your entire family!' And now I'm gonna have to return the ring, _without_ the ring, which makes it _so much harder._.." They stood awkwardly before Donna spoke up.

"Easy, Jackie, we'll find it. _Won't we?_ "

"Oh! Yeah!" The boys sprung up and rummaged the room.

"Alright, when'd'ya have it on last?" Eric asked.

"Doy! Probably right before she lost it!" Fez exclaimed.

"You don't get a lot of 'doy' these days." Eric remarked.

"Ugh." Jackie stood up. "I know I had it this morning, and I know I had it when I was in the kitchen with..." She walked to the counter and bit her lip.

"...Dinah?"

"Shut up, Eric." She said nervously. "Ohhhhh, don't be mad..." Donna frowned.

"You didn't."

"Donna, I am so sorry, I _swear_ \- "

"I gave you one job!" She reached and held up the pan to the light, knitting her eyebrows. Hyde smirked while Jackie swatted at his shoulder and walked up to Donna.

"Oh, but look how straight those noodles are!" She pointed out and smiled.

"C'mon, Donna...you know that's not how you look in a lasagna for an engagement ring." Hyde prompted.

She set down the dish and clasped her hands together. "I...can't do it."

"Boys?" Eric gestured. "We're going in." They began to pick through the lasagna.

"Hey -" Hyde asked. "Wouldn't Italian food just remind her of your dad anyways?" Donna shot him a dirty look before going to answer the knock on the door.

A shell-shocked Kelso stood in the doorframe, not meeting her eyes. "Hey." He said unsteadily."

"What's the matter, Michael?" Jackie stood and walked over.

"Brooke's pregnant. Again." Donna's eyes widened.

"Found it!" Fez declared and grinned, holding up Jackie's ring.

"Oh, congratulations!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Okay, but promise me you'll give them a better name this time. Like Jennifer, _ooh,_ or Justin!" Jackie smiled and stepped back.

"Wow, congratulations!" Donna embraced him carefully. "But I thought - she was on the pill."

"She was! I think." Kelso's arms flailed as she stepped back, slightly concerned.

"Hey man, relax." Eric clapped a hand over his shoulder. "We're here for you. And it's not like this is your first time around, right?"

"Well, yeah!" He spluttered. "But, this time it's all formal and everything - we're married. Having a kid is like, way more expensive goin' to a strip club, Foreman." Donna snorted. "I - " He sat down. "It's just, we're not in the best place, right now, you know? I mean, we're fine, but we're not fine, and the economy - " Kelso threw his head back and groaned. Jackie rubbed his shoulder and spoke comfortingly with Hyde and Donna.

Eric turned to Fez. "He knows about the _economy_?"

"We should go to a strip club." Fez flashed a smile. "I know a few."

Hyde turned to Kelso. "Hey, man, listen, as long as you don't strand him for six days straight after track practice, you're gonna do great."

"This whole thing is gonna be fine, Micheal. You work at Rockerfellar."

"As a security guard."

"See, you wouldn't have this problem if you were rich."

"Hey, you aren't anymore either, Jackie." Hyde pointed out. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Kelso." Donna spoke up. "It's gonna be fine. Just, make it through dinner, and we'll go through it with you, I promise."

He rubbed at his face. "Okay. Can someone tell me what a placenta is though? Cause last time, when I read the books, it just didn't make sense to me..." The whole group exclaimed and stood up, Donna rolling her eyes.

* * *

The apartment was quiet as they sat tensely in the living room. Jackie wore a strappy red dress and kitten heels while Donna had thrown on a blouse with belted black pants, which was slightly uncomfortable as she sat. Eric, Hyde, and Fez, all wore suits of some kind; Eric's was tweed with patches, and Hyde wore a Zepplin t-shirt under his. The doorbell rang and they all sprang up, Eric and Donna stumbling to answer the door.

"Hi!" Kitty sang, wrapped in wool and carrying multiple bags. She dumped them on the floor and gripped Eric until he yelped in pain, followed soon by a struggling Hyde.

Midge followed behind, wearing a fur jacket and smiling. "Hey, guys!" She quickly hugged Donna and Jackie while Kitty kissed all of cheeks.

"Ooh, it's cold out there!" Kitty exclaimed. "Donna, honey, would you mind helping me with the bags?"

Eric shrugged and clapped his hands together. "Hey, Midge!"

She paused while taking off her coat, then broke out into a smile. "Oh, sure!" Midge spun around and hung it on the rack. Hyde chuckled and Eric looked slightly crestfallen.

"Hi, Mrs Foreman." Fez grinned widely. "I won't kiss you this time, do not worry. Unless - "

"So, Kitty!" Jackie smiled brightly. "How are you, how's, uh, Red?"

"Oh good, good." Kitty smoothed her hair. "No new heart problems, of course, it's probably because he's retired!" She laughed.

"Probably because I'm not home and Laurie's in Europe." Eric muttered over his soda while Hyde raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, um, in fact - Midge offered to show me around the coast. We were hoping to find someplace nice to retire. Maybe a vacation home, or something." Kitty glanced at Eric.

"Does dad know?"

"Oh, well, let's not worry about that!" Midge exclaimed. "Donna, set the table."

* * *

"Hm. What's that curry taste?" Midge inquired, nibbling at her spoon.

"Curry." Donna replied curtly. Kelso poked awkwardly at his food while Fez finished his second bowl, wiping his mouth with a hankerchief.

"Do you remember the Ludwins?" The big one had a thing for you, didn't she?" Kitty turned to Eric.

"They all had a thing for him. And they weren't the only ones..." Midge emphasized. Donna scraped at her plate tensely while Eric leaned his forehead against this hand and knitted his eyebrows, avoiding their gaze.

"I'm sorry, why is this girl going to call me?" Donna asked.

"Oh, she just graduated, and she wants to be something in writing, or news, or ... I don't know. Anyway, I told her you were an editor at a newspaper-"

"I'm not an editor at a newspaper, Kitty, I'm a staff reporter."

"Well, they don't have to know that..." Midge took a sip of wine. Donna winced angrily.

"Oh, well - and Steven, I heard you got promoted at your dad's company. We're so proud of you. You've done so well. Just don't forget us when your famous!" Kitty teased. Hyde plastered on a fake smile and nodded.

"I found a job too, mom, at Lincoln High School. In the English department."

"That's nice, dear." Kitty replied absentmindedly.

"This food tastes terrible." Fez muttered.

"Hey, she worked really hard on it, okay? Especially after Jackie spilled her 5 carat jewelry in the lasagna." Hyde whispered.

"8 carat." Jackie corrected."And _don't_ remind me about tomorrow."

"Sorry, _princess._ " Hyde teased made a face. Jackie stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's an orthodontist's office, so it'll be a bunch of twelve year olds drowning in their misery right there with ya." Eric snorted.

"Speaking of," Kitty turned to Donna, lowering her voice. "I'm not gonna tell you what Jackie's parents spent on that wedding... but forty thousand dollars is a lot of money!"

"So!" Jackie said loudly. "Brooke's pregnant!"

"Oh, that's amazing!" Kitty cried. "Good luck with two though. They're twice the trouble!" She giggled.

"Those Kelso genes really work, huh?" Midge took a bite of her asparagus. Kelso laughed weekly and gulped down his glass.

"Well, if you need any help, me and Red are just a phonecall away. Maybe a little closer in time." She giggled again.

"Yeah, mom, about that - why do you guys wanna move?"

"Well you know, honey, Point Place is a nice town. But it's no place to relax. Just last week, the police found a string of boogey traps set up in the Vice Principal's office? Apparently they'd been set years ago." Eric, Jackie, Donna, and Fez looked at Hyde, who simply raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you know, still - aren't you at least gonna keep the house?"

"Yeah, Mrs Foreman, I mean - didn't you say Red didn't even know about it yet?" Hyde asked.

"Oh honestly you two, it's like you don't even want us to move closer."

"I'm fine where I am." Midge spoke up. "Nothing beats Los Angeles. Last week, I saw John Travolta walking his Labradors down Pico Boulevard. It was _amazing_."

"More or less amazing then the other dog walkings you've seen?" Donna replied. Her mother scowled at her.

* * *

Central Perk at night was more or less the same as Central Perk during the day - quieter, but now with the same group of individuals that occupied its center on the daily. Kelso was on a stool with his legs on the arm of the sofa and his head against a pillow he had propped up on the counter, Hyde sitting on the top next to him. Fez and Donna lied on the couch, and Eric on the armchair, exhausted, while Jackie sweeped aimlessly around the room.

"You know, they never wanted to move out here when Hyde got the job." Eric complained.

"Well, maybe they just trust me more then you do."

"Whatever, you never went to college."

"Neither did you, Eric." Donna reminded him.

"Hey! Junior college, at least I tried halfway." He insisted.

"Boy, I know they say you can't change your parents,... boy, if you could - I'd want yours." Eric gestured to Hyde, who shook his head. He got up and clapped him on the shoulder before heading to the bathroom.

" _Aye_ , I know - it's even worse when you're twins."

"You're a twin?" Kelso asked.

"Yes, back on the island. We don't speak. He's like this high-powered, driven, career type."

"What does he do?"

"He's a cartoonist."

Jackie put her mop against the counter and shoved at Kelso's legs. "All right, you guys, I kinda gotta clean up now."

"Goodnight." Kelso gave her a hug while Fez left a few quarters on the counter.

"When I was a kid, I was an only child, but I did have an imaginary friend, who... my parents actually preferred." Hyde furrowed his brows. Donna patted fondly him on the back as they walked out.

"Lights, please!" Jackie called out as they subsequently dimmed and the door shut.

Eric walked in from behind the counter and stopped short. "...How long was I in there?"

"I'm just cleaning up." Jackie remarked, brushing her bangs behind.

"Need any help?" He stepped toward the door.

"Uh.. okay, sure!" She handed him the broom and sat, flexing her shoes. "Thanks!"

"Okay then." Eric furrowed his brow and began to sweep. "So, you nervous about Barry tomorrow?"

"Oh.. a little.." Jackie muttered.

"Mm hm."

"Oh, a lot."

"Mm hm."

"So, got any advice? Y'know, as someone who's recently been dumped?" Jackie tugged at her scrunchie.

He stopped sweeping and laughed dryly. "Well, you may wanna steer clear of the word 'dumped'. Chances are he's gonna be this, this broken shell of a man, you,know -" Jackie winced. "- so you should try not to look too terrific, I know it'll be hard. Uh, or, you know - I'll go down there, and I'll give Barry back his ring, and you can go with Kelso and Brooke to the OB/GYN..." Eric pressed his hands against the back of the couch and groaned.

"Why are you going, anyway?"

"Hyde and Fez are working, and Kelso needs someone to hold his hand if he throws up." Jackie giggled, then faltered.

"Yeah, he's so worried. Ugh, when did it get this _complicated_?"

"Beats me." He sighed.

"Remember when we were in high school together?"

"Yeah. What a long, strange, trip it's been..." Eric recalled.

"I mean..." Jackie paused, remembering dreams that had long since passed through her memory, through that basement. "Didn't you think you were just gonna meet someone, fall in love- and that'd be it?"

He bit his lip and winced slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Oh! Man, I never thought I'd be here." Jackie leaned back into the couch, her head leaning on his hand.

Eric tutted. "Yeah, me neither."

* * *

The door of the hospital room burst open. "Sorry, babe, I'm late, I was stuck at work. There was this kid - guy - with a watergun, shooting at a statue - anyway. " A pale Kelso stumbled in in front of Eric and kissed Brooke on the cheek, content and glowing in her gown.

"Hey, Brooke!" Eric greeted and gave her a box of chocolates. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much!" Brooke smiled warmly. A giggle sounded from behind a curtain.

"Oh, is that..." Eric grinned as the giggling grew louder. He tugged at the curtain and managed to pry it from chubby fingers. "Hey, Bets!" The little girl squealed as he lifted her into her arms. "Long time no see. Are you excited to be a big sister?"

"Yeah, big time." Kelso exclaimed, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "How you doin', sweetie?"

"Brilliant." Brooke replied dryly before grinning.

"Aw," Kelso stroked her hair and spotted a medical instrument, picking it up. "He, look at this. _Quack, quack quack, quack, quack._.." Betsy giggled.

"Honey? That opens my cervix." He dropped in with a clatter onto the tray while Eric stifled a laugh.

* * *

Jackie sheepishly opened the door to Barry's office, wearing a loose cardigan over her clothes. Barry turned to face her, still working on a patient.

"Barry?" She asked.

"Come on in." He greeted.

"Are you sure?" She hesitated, tugging at her sweater.

"Yeah! It's fine, it's fine. Robbie's gonna be here for hours."

"Huh?!" The kid exclaimed. Barry ignored him and rolled towards Jackie, taking off his mask and grinning.

"So, how ya doin?" He asked enthusiastically.

Jackie paused and knitted her eyebrows. "I'm- uh- I'm okay... You look great!"

"Yeah, well - "

" _Dr. Farber, Jason Greenstein's gagging_." The intercom buzzed.

"Oh - back in a sec, Jacks." He spun around an left without so much as a second glance. Jackie squinted; the kid stared at her as she let her hair out of his ponytail.

"I dumped _him_." She snapped.

* * *

"So? Any names yet, guys?" Betsy tugged at Eric's hair as he spoke, while Brooke leaned against Kelso' arm.

"Well, I was thinking, Marlon -"

" _Marlon_?" Kelso asked.

"- if it's a boy. and Minnie if it's a girl."

"As in _mouse_?" Eric asked.

"As in my grandmother."

"Oh, alright."

"Well - " Kelso sat up. "What about something else? Like, what about Jack, or Chrissy?"

Brooke laughed. "Those are all _Three's Compan_ y characters."

"Well what did you expect?" Eric grinned. "Say, Betsy, what do you want your sibling to be called?"

"Elmo."

"Well enough."

* * *

Jackie attempted to apply lipgloss from the flossing mirrors as the door opened and Barry walked in, still grinning. "Sorry about that. So. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, uh -" She twirled her hair. "Not much. I got a job."

"That's great!" He fixed some tools and nodded absentmindedly.

"Why are you so tan?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, I, uh- I went to Aruba."

She felt a pang in her chest. "Oh no, Barry - you went on our honeymoon alone."

"No, I went with uh - " He sat down on his stool. "Now, this may hurt."

"Me?" The kid asked.

"No .. I went with Mindy."

" _Mindy_?" Jackie cried, her brows creeping slowly to her hairline. "My maid of honor, Mindy?!"

"Yeah, well, uh, we're kind of a thing now." He stood up.

"Oh, well, uh -" Her voice grew higher as she grabbed his head. "You've got plugs!"

"Yeah!" He looked up at her and smiled weakly as she released. "Careful! They haven't quite taken yet."

"And you've got lenses! But you hate sticking your finger in your eye!"

"Not for her." Barry replied. Jackie bit her lip and turned away, sighing. "See, about a month ago, I wanted to hurt you. More than I've ever wanted to hurt anyone in my life. And I'm an orthodontist."

"Wow."

"You know, you were right? I mean, I thought we were happy. We weren't happy. But with Mindy, now I'm happy. Spit."

"What?"

"Me." The kid spit in the sink.

"Anyway." Jackie reached into her purse and held out the engagement ring. "I guess, this belongs to you. And thank you, for giving it to me. " She paused, truly meaning it.

"Well, thank you for giving it back."

* * *

"Chrissy Kelso? _Chrissy Kelso_? She'll have the same initials as your brother."

"Yeah, 'Cause _Marlon's_ so much better. Do you want our kid to grow up and be the Godfather, Brooke?" She shook her head.

"I still think Elmo Kelso is in the running here." Eric high fived Betsy as the doctor walked in.

"Knock knock How are we today? Any nausea?" He asked cheerily.

"Yeah, a little." Kelso responded.

"Well, I was just referring to the mother to be. Lie back. You've done this before, haven't you?" The couple nodded eagerly. Moments later, the sonogram lit up, the sound of a heartbeat filling the room.

"Wow. Look at that." Eric remarked, holding Betsy up to the monitor - a tiny, grainy outline of a baby within Brooke's stomach.

"Oh my God." Her eyes welded with tears.

"I know." Kelso said quietly, squeezing Brooke's hand and glanced at Eric. "It's gonna be fine." He nodded.

* * *

"Well? Isn't that _amazing_?" Kelso gestured to Donna's screen frantically, displaying his secondborn onscreen. "Man, I never thought I was gonna have another one of those things!"

"Yeah, us either." Donna remarked.

"What are we supposed to be seeing here?" Fez listed his head.

"I dunno, but.. I think it's about to attack the Enterprise." Hyde sniffed.

"You know, if you tilt your head to the left, and relax your eyes, it kinda looks like an old potato." Jackie laughed .

"Then don't do that, alright?" Kelso responded. She shook her head and went to dial the phone.

"Hey, Mindy?" The whole room perked up. "Hi, it-it's Jackie. Yeah, I'm fine. I saw Barry today. Oh, yeah, yeah he told me. No, no, it's okay. I hope you two are very happy, I really do." Donna snorted. "Oh, oh, and Mind, y'know, if-if everything works out, and you guys end up getting married and having kids- and everything- " She paused. "I just hope they have his old hairline and your old nose." Jackie slammed the phone down as Donna grinned and Hyde and Fez began to clap. "Okay, I know it was a cheap shot, but I feel _so_ much better now."

* * *

 _note:_ **hi! thank you SO much for the reviews and feedback guys. it means the world to me. sorry it took so long to update, school's been busy and i had to figure out what to do with this particular storyline and how it fit in with the gang. it's not the last you'll be hearing of kitty, red, or perhaps laurie - who knows! in addition i have read your comments regarding shipping so i've modified the last and next few chapters to be more romantically neutral, to say the least - while acknowledging history. i would love it if you just left a comment with your preference, as i am still trying to plan what makes sense for this story and what readers want! it should be figured out within the next few updates, not to worry. like i said, your feedback means the world to me for every aspect, not just romantic, and i can't wait to continue this story with you. in addition, i've been thinking of starting a one shot series - same universe, but not in the same format, just snippets of their life in new york? let me know how that sounds. have an amazing week!**


End file.
